Yuque/guide
Complete effects guide for yuque (version 0.02.6) ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Go-Kart (ゴーカート)' Ride a Go-Kart. Appearance: Nire drives a red go-kart. Passive Effect: Nire travels at double her walking speed. Action: (Shift) Nire honks the horn. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the 04 door to the Snow World, go south to find the hole with rope to the Flesh Teleport Maze, choose the first bone on the right, right, then bottom-left to the place with hanging rope, interact with it to the Snow World II, go to the top and interact with the go-kart. 'Cloud (あまぐも)' Ride a Cloud. Appearance: Nire sits on a cloud. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes rain to fall and vice versa. Location: Found in the Sea. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 02 door to the Sea, find and interact with the little cloud. 'Helmet (ヘルメット)' Wear a Helmet. Appearance: Nire wears a light helmet. Passive Effect: Darkened areas will automatically be lightened. Action: (Shift) Makes Nire shut the light off and vice versa. Location: Found in the Junkyard. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Enter the 02 door to the Sea, go north-east to find the balloon door to the Flower Park, go north-west until you reach the girl that sitting beside the lake, go south a little bit then go west until you reach the white door to the Plant Street, interact the truck to the Junkyard, go between the fences then go east (to your right) to find an entrance that faces east to a room with conveyor belt, interact with the helmet. 'Pianica (けんばんハモニカ)' Play a Pianica. Appearance: Nire carries a mint pianica. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Nire play it a few notes. Location: Found in Flooded Park. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 01 door to the Manhole World, go north-east to find the open manhole (without monster) to the Sewers, climb down the ladder then go right, climb up the ladder to Barnacle Pathway, go through the way to the Park Entrance, go up to the Flooded Park, go left, up, up then interact the pianica at the end. 'Folding Chair (パイプいす)' Wield a Chair. Appearance: Nire carries a folding chair. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Nire sit on the chair. Location: Found in the Wilderness. Practical Uses: This effect allows Nire to kill or injure NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money). Enter the 01 door to the Manhole World, go north-east to find the open manhole (without monster) to the Sewers, climb down the ladder then go right, climb up the ladder to Barnacle Pathway, go right instead of going up the Park Entrance, go right to the Monochrome Pathway to the Wilderness, go west a little then keep going north to find a block building, enter the building and interact with the blue folding chair on the bottom-left corner. 'Karakasa (からかさ)' Become a haunted object. Appearance: Nire becomes a Japanese umbrella monster (Karakasa-obake). Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nire bounces and opens the umbrella, landing on one leg and and sticking out a long tongue. Location: Found in the Garden. Practical Uses: This effect allows Nire to teleport to the Nexus at will. Interact with the bed in Dream Room repeatedly to the Dark Staircase, go down to the Rainy Pathway, go straight left to the Mansion, go up then go left to the Garden, interact with the unbrella under the big tree. 'Summer Clothes (なつふく)' Wear Summer Clothes. Appearance: Nire wears a blue summer clothes. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Ties her hair into twintails. Location: Found in the locker room in the Forest Park. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 03 door to Rhombus World, enter the camp to the Stone Tiles Pathway, interact with the blue floating rock at the end to the Hell, find a grey pillar to the Swimming Pool, go out to the Swimming Pool Looping Pathway, walk to the right and step on a puddle of water then walk left to find the entrance to the Forest Park, enter the grey building on the east and interact with the closet with red plate. 'Ninja (にんじゃ)' Become a Ninja. Appearance: Nire wears a ninja outfit. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nire becomes invisible and vice versa. Location: Found in Rhombus World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Nire avoid active chasers. :Note: She is not invulnerable; running into a chaser will result in her being transported to the dead end. Enter the 03 door to Rhombus World, find and interact with the frog. 'Bucket (バケツ)' Wear a Bucket. Appearance: Nire wears a blue bucket on her head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Nire pull the bucket over her eyes, making the screen dark. Location: Found at the Beach. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 01 door to the Manhole World, go north-east to find the open manhole (without monster) to the Sewers, climb down the ladder then go left, enter the entrance then go through the way to the Street, go across the footbridge then go left to the Alley, enter the Laundry Shop and interact the washing machine that has blood to the Concrete Teleport Maze, from the start choose right, when there are more than two warp points, always choose the left one, then you can find the warp point to the Beach, interact with the blue bucket. 'White Bear (しろくま)' Become a Bear. Appearance: Nire wears a white bear outfit. :There's a random chance of the outfit being brown instead of white when equipping the effect. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Nire howl which causes NPCs to avoid her. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: Can be used to move away some NPC (except a Stopmen). Enter the 04 door to the Snow World, interact with the floating bear head. 'Afro Hair (アフロヘアー)' Wear an Afro wig. Appearance: Nire has an afro hairstyle. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Turns Nire into a black girl. Location: Found in Manhole World. Practical Uses: Can be used with the Cloud effect to get their mix. Enter the 01 door to the Manhole World, interact with the rainbow color afro. 'Station Staff (えきいん)' Become a Station Staff. Appearance: Nire wears a station staff uniform. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Nire raise a red or green flag. Location: Found in Station Staff Room. Practical Uses: Can be ised to freeze most NPCs in place, it is useful for avoiding chasers or catching fast-moving NPCs. Enter the 03 door to the Rhombus World, enter the camp to the Stone Tiles Pathway and enter the Subway Station, go left and go through the staircases to the Train, enter the train and sit on the seats, wait a moment for Nire to sleep into the Lucid Dream, go through way until Nire awakes, wait for the train to stop then exit the train to the Train Station, go to the left part and enter the Station Staff Room (the entrance is hidden under the awning, one of the entrance leads to a toilet), interact with the station staff's cap. 'Ashes (はい)' Burn down to Ashes. Appearance: Nire's body becomes ashes. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes ash to fall; each time pressing Shift, Nire's body breaks down more and more as more ash falls, until she becomes a small pile of ash, rendering her immobile. Pressing Shift once more returns her to her original state and stops the ash. Location: Found in Burning Apartment. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 03 door to the Rhombus World, enter the camp to the Stone Tiles Pathway and enter the Subway Station, go left and go through the staircases to the Train, enter the train and sit on the seats, wait a moment for Nire to sleep into the Lucid Dream, go through way until Nire awakes, wait for the train to stop then exit the train to the Train Station, go left to the Apartment Area and enter the apartment, go to the top floor and enter the right door to a pathway to the Burning Apartment, go to the top floor and enter the right door, go to the end of the pathway and interact with the ashes on the floor. 'Brunette (ブルネット)' Tint your hair brown. Appearance: Nire's hair is longer and turns dark brown. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nire sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in Water Tube Place. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 04 door to the Snow World, go south to find the hole with rope to the Flesh Teleport Maze, choose the middle one then choose the bottom one to the candle to the Cake Building, enter the building to the Cream Cake World, enter one of the houses that have a distorted path, go to the middle to warp to the Brown Pathway, go to the bottom exit to the Grey Tiles World, find an entrance to the Grey Tiles Maze, find a pink color switch to activate the magnetic fields that allow you to float across the obstacle, then find an entrance to the Water Tube Place, interact with the water tube. 'Illumination (でんしょく)' Become neon-colored. Appearance: Nire's body becomes made of neon lights. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Changes the screen color. Location: Found in Dark Neon World → Neon World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the 05 door to the Dark Neon World, find a switch to change the world into Neon World, then interact with the Light Bulb Ghost among the neon creatures. ='Events & Curiosities'= ---- 'Sleep Paralysis' Sometimes upon waking up, the player will witness some kind of hallucination where many shadow people are aligned just right to make a path to the door of Nire's room. They disappear once Nire wakes up when the Enter key is pressed. 'Secret Laboratory' Go to the Mansion where you get the Karakasa effect and visit the 5 available rooms (garden included), the door under the staircase will be opened, enter the door to the underground Laboratory, after you enter the 3 rooms that can be accessed, the laboratory will become abstract and you can only enter the last door at the end that leads you to a pathway, go straight up and the screen pans up which let you see the hanging rope and chair, then static and disturbing images will flash on the screen. After that, Nire will be laying on the hallway of the Mansion. 'Water Monster' In the Swimming Pool Looping Pathway, there's a 1/24 chance for a monster to appear from the pool when you loop back to the entrance. 'Poop Hair Event' Go to the Forest Park where you get the Summer Suit effect, go to the left part and enter the female washroom, enter the toilet and interact with the squat toilet, which will cause a pair of hands to push Nire and wipe her out, then she will be sent to the vomit snow statue in the Snow World, with her hair style become poop. 'Food Cart' Go to the Alley and go left to find a food cart (yatai) with a blue NPC in front of it. Nire can pay 100 yen to buy roasted sweet potato (yakiimo) from the NPC. 'Eroded Event' Sometimes the white cat will be wandering in the Alley, interacting with it will cause it to shift to random place of the Alley, and has a chance to warp you to the isolated place of Hell, go down the stairs and sleep on the bed at the edge, which will bring you to a strange room similar to Nire's room. Nire's face will become hollow, the menu's letters become garbled, Nire's status changes to "eroded" and her name change to 20. Interacting with the desk will show the save screen in red color and garbled letters, but you'll be unable to save the game. 'Girls in Concrete Teleport Maze' From the start of Concrete Teleport Maze, go right, up, left, you can find the short-haired girl sitting on the edge, interacting with her will cause a single eye to appear on her hair. From the start of Concrete Teleport Maze, go right, left, left, up, you can find the long-haired girl standing on the edge, interacting with her will cause her to vanish. 'Door in the Conveyor Room' Go to the Conveyor Room in the Junkyard where you usually find the Helmet effect, there is a door behind the conveyor, enter it you will find many things blocking your way to the door at the end. Enter and exit the Door behind the Conveyor repeatedly, there's a chance for the light to turn a little bit darker and redder. You will then have the path to access the door, open the door and you will see a girl inside, then the door will be locked. Go back to the right, a chaser will appear and trap you into a Surgery Room. 'Drowned Event' Go to the Street, across the footbridge then go right to find the telephone booths. They are both occupied so keep going right until one of the booths is free to use. It should warp you to the isolated part of the Forest Park, interact with the locker on the right to the Changing Room Place, go past the hidden pathway then interact with the rusty door on the top to the Forest Park Pathway. Go down to the fence and you will see a person that looks like Nire drowning another Nire in the swimming pool, then the swimming pool will become abandoned and the trees on the pathway will wither. 'Hell's Vending Machine' :You need at least 100 Yen to perform this event Somewhere in Hell is a vending machine that, when you buy a drink from it, gives Nire a chance to win a free drink. 'Bridge in Sand World' Go to the Sand World from Hell and find a long bridge. If you walk on the bridge, you will see many hands pointing at a drowned girl under the bridge. If you get down from the bridge, you will see a transparent little Nire standing on the middle. She disappears every time you walk on the bridge. 'Underground Facility (Headphones Event)' Go to the Sand World from Hell, find and walk on the black sand a moment. This will cause Nire to progressively sink into the quicksand, then she will arrive to the Underground Facility. You will find an unpowered machine at the end. Interacting with the monitor has a chance to activate the machine. When it's activated, you can sleep on the bed-like part. Keep sleeping until the music ends, which will make Nire wake up, then multiple hands and a machine-like arm will pull off her limbs. You will end up in an infinite hallway with a corrupted & eroded Nire. Keep walking until Nire slowly gets less and less eroded. On her least eroded state, you will find headphones on the ground. Interacting with them will give you the "Headphones..." Buffer. Select it from the menu to see Nire put them on. This will automatically wake her up. 'Other Side of Sewers' Go to the Sand World from Hell, find a manhole to the Sewers B, on the left there is a rubbish bag that blocks your way, and using the Folding Chair Buffer on it will cause it to show a sad face just like the Pain Blob in Yume Nikki. Go to the right, you will arrive to the cell side of the Sewers, from here you can see the Bandage Man from the Street feeding something to the Sewer Creature. 'Through the Junkyard Fence' Go to the Junkyard. Go through the entrance that faces east to find an enclosed section of the junkyard with a small hole in the north fence. Use the Folding Chair buffer on the hole and go through it to find another enclosed section with blue containers and bagged bodies littering the ground. Beyond the east fence, there is a green container with a body of another person who looks like Nire. 'Hospital Map' Go to the Train Station from the Stone Tiles Pathway, and head to the staircase that should bring you to the other part of the Station. There should be a door on your way. Equip the Station Staff Buffer and the door will be unlocked. This will allow you to change the destinations panel. Head out and proceed to the other side of the Station, and you will see a different train than usual. Enter the open container to be transported to the Industrial Wasteland. Here, you might encounter a NPC similar to Mafurako from Yume Nikki, as she teleports you on preselected locations. If you're lucky enough, she can teleport you onto a pile of containers with an entrance that is otherwise unreachable. Enter it, speak to the NPC at the end, and go back out, you will be transported to the Hospital. There is a dark room full of beds to the left, 5 of which have headphones similar to Nire's on them. 'The Ghost's Television' Go to the Industrial Wasteland. Head south from the blue container and enter the first open brown container you come across. Inside is a television that you can turn on and off. Each time you enter the container, there's a random chance that there will be a ghost inside watching the television. Turning the television off while the ghost is there causes the ghost to become sad. ='Menu Themes Guide'= ---- As of version.0.02.5, you can collect menu themes. To change it, find the entrance to a big building in Neon World (you'll have to light it up before), then interact with the chaser behind the counter. 'Karte' Check the trashcan in Nire's dream room. 'Bread' Use the White Bear effect and interact with the fridge in the Dream room. Tapping はじめる will start an event. All items coming from vending machines will be types of bread or pastries and it will add to the event's counter. Once you collect 12 different types you get the new menu theme. Category:Walkthroughs